Un verano lleno de ¿tragedias?
by K. Van Hardy
Summary: Sol, intenso calor de verano, una granja y dos ninjas enamorados, ¿qué es lo peor y mejor que podría pasar?
1. Calor

Calor

—Creo que… voy a morir —murmura Donnie, girando apenas su bo.

Mikey escucha el arma caer y sabe la esperanza ha muerto.

—Jamás creí que terminaría así chicos: sin honor, sobre un charco de nuestras resecas lágrimas…

Leo entorna los ojos, renuente a creer que esto esté pasando, pero más allá de su honor algo es más importante.

—Sólo un poco Raph, los chicos ya vienen —pide sacudiéndolo suavemente —. Despierta.

Un gruñido lastimero emana de los labios del ninja; que si bien desea tranquilizar a su líder, sabe la vida se le está escapando a cada respiración y sólo consigue alzar su pulgar derecho.

—Ya tardaron mucho… —murmura con la mejilla pegada al suelo—, algo debió salir mal, iré a ver qué pasa.

—No Raph…

—¡Ya estamos aquí! —grita angustiada la pelirroja,—, ¿listos?

Al instante, una intensa y fría lluvia cae sobre los ninjas que sonríen aliviados; aunque no por mucho, pues una cansada risita burlona se acerca junto a pasos sobre el césped.

—Además de ninjas deberían ser actores. Chicos, son unos dramáticos.

Donnie es el primero en reaccionar y con ayuda de su recuperado bo que vuelve a hacer girar como aspa de ventilador, golpea la manguera de manos del vigilante. Sus hermanos saltan hacia donde ha caído.

—Somos de sangre fría idiota, el intenso calor del verano nos afecta diferente, ¡realmente la estamos pasando mal!

Casey vuelve a tomar la manguera, moviéndola oscilante sobre las tortugas.

—Lo sé, pero rayos, ¡sólo hacía falta un violín de fondo! —exclama sin burla. Suspira—. Debieron decirlo, creí que sólo tenían pereza… —Su mirada cae en Raphael, el único que aún luce bastante adormilado y sigue sobre la hierba—. ¿Va a estar bien?

—Sí —responde Leo empujándolo para dejarlo boca arriba—, gracias por preguntar.

La respuesta no le convence mucho, pero si Leo lo dice…

—¡Casey Jones salvó tu frito trasero Donnie!

El chorro de agua da de lleno en la cara del mutante y mientras una típica pelea comienza, Leo se concentra en corroborar su afirmación.

—¿Estás bien Rapha?

—Sí, es sólo… este estúpido calor —responde entre jadeos, abriendo apenas los ojos—, lo odio, pero el frío…

Leo sonríe con tristeza. Por alguna razón, las variaciones de temperatura siempre han golpeado de manera particularmente extrema a su hermano.

—...tampoco es bueno.

—No.

—No —repite Leo. Nota a Mikey entretenido haciendo ángeles de lodo y aprovecha para aventurar un beso hacia sus labios—. Tu piel sigue caliente. Acomodaré la manguera.

Raph ahoga un gemidito alegre y apenas Leo vuelve a recostarse se acurruca a su lado.

—¿Tú cómo estás? —Lo besa sin pudor alguno—. Mmm, un poco más tibio pero… yo aún me siento hervir. ¿Revisas Leo?

El líder obedece besando su cuello.

—Tienes razón, sigues caliente —admite ocultando su preocupación—, deberé estar atento.

Un beso, tres, cinco. La temperatura baja pero otra sube, y de inmediato Raph sabe que las consecuencias del calor y vivir en esta granja no siempre sólo son trágicas sino incluso, felices.


	2. Bañera

4:57 am

Rueda una última vez en el colchón, levantándose asqueado al notar que su piel se pega a las sábanas y con un golpecito a su hombro, despierta al ninja que yace a su costado en una manta en el suelo.

—Tomaré una ducha fría, ¿vienes?

Una sonrisa responde a la suya y en tres segundos están en el baño.

—Todos duermen, nadie debería… no quiero. Leo, regresaré a mi manta.

—¿Qué? —Sujeta su mano del picaporte que antes abriera y trata de buscar sus ojos. Cuando fracasa, sabe que llenar la tina ha sido una pésima idea—. Rapha…

—¡No!

—Shh… —Intercepta el ataque de sus puños al doloroso pasado y lo abraza con cuidado, inclinándose lo suficiente para que su barbilla logre acomodarse en su hombro. Acaricia su bandana —. Estoy aquí, no volveré a dejarte solo —Siente su cuerpo tensarse en miedo al verbalizar dicho recuerdo y acaricia la mano aún en el picaporte, deshaciendo el apretado puño—. Ven.

La sólida blancura de su mirada tiembla y despacio, se obliga a abandonar sus predispuestos sentimientos, los días eternos sentado frente a la bañera, la retahíla de súplicas a su cuerpo herido, las horas de insomnio llenas de reproches a sí mismo, a su deber.

—Confía en mí.

De inmediato, el esmeralda de sus ojos regresa y la horrible bañera continúa allí, pero también las promesas de su líder, su cálido aliento contra su nuca.

—...Iré contigo.

—Sí.

—Estarás bien.

Leo sonríe.

—Los dos.

Se sumerge en la bañera, su pequeño hermano se acomoda entre sus brazos en una posición algo más que agradable y apenas sus manos se entrelazan, la puerta empieza a abrirse.

—¡Largate!

Un jabón en la cara cortesía de Raphael corre al intruso que suplica perdón entre incoherencias.

—¡¿Qué acaso jamás tendremos algo de privacidad?!

Un shuriken silbando frente suyo indica controlar su agitada respiración.

—Ahora sí —responde recuperando la cercanía de su cadera—, ven Raphie.

El agua se desborda de la bañera, las caricias alcanzan limites privados y aunque muchos tocan, el shuriken que atranca la cerradura no se retira hasta altas horas de la tarde.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

¡Yey! Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

Mmm, soy un poco aprehensiva, como los drabbles llevan una cierta cantidad de palabras siento que para mantenerlo "puro" (? los saludos y despedidas no caben ;n; pero hoy me pasé por 59 y bueeeno, hagamoslo bien x3

Creo que yo sola cree una confusión, lo de tragedias es en corte cómico, las categorías así lo indican; no pasará nada demasiado grave (? Pero sí retomaré verdaderas tragedias para al final, darle un giro gracioso o romántico; justo como en este drabble nwn

Bienvenidos a su nueva sección:

¡Contestando reviews de Invitados!

Aria TMNT:

 _Primero que nada, AMO tus rw, ver un msj tuyo siempre alegra mi día._

 _Este fic es una serie de drabbles que hice para un concurso en un grupo ficker de Fb, que tenía como tema "Verano de…" y elegí tragedias. Lo siento, el titulo es un poco engañoso u.u_

 _Awww, muchísimas gracias, me alegro te haya gustado nwn_

 _¿Verdad que sí? Son muy lindos, mi corazón es 100% Rasey pero ellos son demasiado dulces, tan tiernos…_

 _Gracias por tus palabras, y sí, aquí está un poco más de estos dos, ojalá te agrade._

 _Nos leemos pronto nwn/!_

Eso es todo por hoy, ¡gracias por tu lectura y review! ¡Amo leer sus comentarios y sugerencias!

~No dejes que Celestia y NightMare Moon te envíen a la Luna.


	3. ¿Asobou?

NdA: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado nwn?

Bueno, antes que nada, gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios nwn 3

Este capítulo contiene algunas palabras en japonés, están en cursiva, de igual manera pongo la traducción al final del capítulo en orden de aparición.

¡Muchas gracias por leer nwn/!

* * *

¿Asobou?

Leonardo ama a Raphael.

Adora su compleja personalidad que sabe amoldarse según lo requiera la situación: seria si hay misión, comprometida si debe dirigir el entrenamiento, divertida en la paz, dulce y cariñosa en la intimidad e incluso, tranquila y paciente si así se lo pide.

Sin embargo, hay otras ocasiones en que simplemente, no puede con él.

—No me gusta ver televisión —declara tras un largo rato de dar vueltas en el sofá—, no quiero.

Leo cierra los ojos y suspira en silencio. Su sonrisa permanece inmutable.

—Entonces no la veas.

—Pero estoy aburrido...

El gruñido triste y cansado derrite su corazón, pero no es suficiente para despegar su mirada de la TV.

—Entonces busca algo más qué hacer. Están pasando "Space Heroes: Beyond the boundless war" y no quiero perdermela.

Raph observa la pantalla y lo único que encuentra de infinito en aquella guerra es que llevan más de diez minutos recorriendo las llanuras sin dar ni un disparo. Ni siquiera un diálogo. Entierra el rostro en el posa brazos.

—Es tu película favorita, lo sé.

—¡Así es! ¡Es la más...!—exclama emocionado, pero al ver que el menor no comparte su alegría sólo acaricia su caparazón; sonriendo al descubrir que por más que le disguste, Raph pone atención a sus pláticas de SH—. Es la más emocionante e intensa de todas. Quiero verla; si quieres ve a jugar al jardín.

—¡No! ¡No soy un perro! —grita indignado saltando del sofá.

Aunque por otra parte... Ryan sigue sin hacer nada, ni siquiera una bofetada al otro pobre tipo. Se muerde el labio. El jardín luce tan hermoso... Pero nunca tan hermoso y y cautivante como Leo cuando está feliz y concentrado.

—No soy un perro —repite mordiendo cada palabra—. Me quedaré aquí.

Se deja caer pesadamente al sofá y se dispone a ignorar la película para sólo disfrutar de Leo cuando, una idea mucho más disfrutable se hace presente.

— _Nee, ¿asobou?_

De inmediato, Leo despega su atención de Ryan y mira a Raph, impresionado al escuchar sus primeras palabras en japones en años. Las últimas fueron cuando de niño, también buscaba jugar y lo animaba atrayendolo con ese idioma tan interesante para ambos.

—Lo siento Raph, pero con el ataque a la alcantarilla no sé en qué estado estén los VHS. Quizá no pueda ver esta película pronto —responde en español para hacerle saber que no piensa abandonar el sofá hasta que una tímida caricia recorre su muslo—. ¿...Raph?

— _Sā, asobi mashou._

En dos movimientos, el de rojo esta hincado frente al sofá y entre las piernas del líder, mirando anhelante sus ojos y entrepierna.

— _Dame da yo,_ Raphael —responde conjurando cada neurona para recordar la conjugación medianamente correcta—. _Watash...Ore, ore wa tere..._

—Demo, attakai —murmura con el índice en la parte de su plastrón que oculta su miembro, liberandolo con un suave toque—. _Onegai, asobou._

Su corazón y mirada se debaten entre dos de sus grandes amores: Ryan, Raph. Ambos con R inicial, ambos valerosos y fuertes, ambos... Dioses... Su calidez, la embriagante sensación de su aliento envolviéndolo entero y su lengua húmeda, suave.

Toma el control remoto y sube de a poco el volumen.

— _Demo..._ Raph. —El de rojo da una corta y tímida lamida a su punta y al diablo el japonés, apenas puede coordinar todas sus neuronas—. Raph basta, alguien podría entrar... —Un disparo, "es por aquí" susurra Ryan y ya no sabe qué mirar: la acción a punto de desencadenarse en pantalla o la abrumadoramente hermosa imagen de los labios de Raph subiendo y bajando por su pene, con la ocasional aparición de la rosada punta de su lengua—, Raph, mi, mi película...

Una mordida de culpa ataca el corazón del menor. Aunque la odie, siempre ha luchado por respetar su serie favorita e incluso aprender algunos diálogos para disfrute del mayor.

Pero ha sido un maratón tan largo, cinco tristes y largas horas en que Leo no la ha mirado ni una vez; ni hablar de sonreírle o pronunciar su nombre. ¿Acaso mirar a Ryan es mucho mejor que pasar un poco de tiempo juntos?

Pues bien, aunque lo torpe de sus infantiles celos le abrume, jura por su honor de ninja que vencerá a ese costal de píxeles.

—Tu película está allí, no le he cambiado, mi cartucho de box sigue en el sofá y tú estás viendo la tele, ¿no es así? —Retira su boca y continúa estimulándolo con la mano derecha, alternando movimientos rápidos y lentos—. Estoy jugando solo.

Leo se cubre la boca. Si para acallar sus gemidos o evitar gritarle que más bien está jugando con él no lo sabe con exactitud. Pero de lo que sí está seguro es que el suave puchero que enmarca su rostro aquejado por ese tenue sonrojo es lo más lindo y excitante que ha visto.

¿Qué podría hacer para hacerlo feliz?

—Pero... —dice Raph antes de volver a introducirlo en su boca y succionarlo con fuerza desde la base hasta la punta—. Creo que tu película es más importante. Sigues viéndola.

Sin saber en qué momento regresó a ver la TV, Leo se descubre bajando la mirada sólo para cerrar los ojos ante la suave lengua del menor jugando con su punta como si de una paleta se tratase. Las caricias en el interior de sus muslos hacen temblar algo más que su lleno e inquieto vientre cuando de pronto, Raph se levanta tras un atrevido beso de despedida.

—Así que me voy —Se limpia las comisuras de los labios con el índice y medio y la ya frágil respiración de Leo tiembla más—. Tal vez Casey sí quiera jugar conmigo. Él siempre tiene tiempo para mí y dice que...

El resto es apenas audible. Con su embotado cerebro luchando por procesar su frustrado placer, apenas y se percata que Raph ya está escaleras arriba.

Observa la TV. Observa su entrepierna. ¿Cuál de las dos podría ofrecerle más acción y entretenimiento?

—¡Raph! ¡Raph espera! —grita apagando la televisión apresuradamente, tanto que el remoto se le cae un par de veces mientras corre detrás suyo—. ¡Raph!

Y ya en la cama, Raphael declara su victoria con una discreta sonrisa y una pequeña, muy pequeña porción de culpa.

Ya después conseguirá esa película.

* * *

¿Asobou?: ¿jugamos?

Nee, ¿asobou?: oye, ¿jugamos?

Sā, asobi mashou: Anda, vamos a jugar.

Dame da yo: No debes hacer/hagas eso.

Watash...Ore, ore wa tere...: Watashi es "yo" refiriéndote a que eres mujer; después Leo corrije y ocupa "ore" que es el ocupado para hombres-machos xD. Terebi es la pronunciación en mal ingles de televisión que usualmente se ocupa en Japón, quedando: Yo...yo estoy viendo televisión...

Demo, attakai: Pero, está caliente.

Onegai, asobou: Por favor, juguemos.

Demo: Pero.

¡Y eso es todo!

Espero que te haya gustado.

Bye nwn/

~No dejes que Celestia y Nightmare Moon te envíen a la Luna.


End file.
